Tiger Trails
'''Tiger Trails '''is the second half of the first episode of Uncle Grandpa Synopsis When Giant Realistic Flying Tiger fails to show up during a wizard battle, Uncle Grandpa and his friends follow her trail in order to find out where she went. Plot While Uncle Grandpa is in the middle of giving a boy named Caleb a time he'll never forget by taking him into outer space to have a wizard battle with an Evil Wizard to show him that reading is fun, Uncle Grandpa realizes that Giant Realistic Flying Tiger has gone missing. He dismisses himself from the Wizard Battle to go back to the RV and look for her like Belly Bag suggested. After looking all over, he does not find her. He assumes she ran away because he forgot to tell her "Good Morning". After weeping over losing Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve offer to help him find her. First they follow a trail of tiger paw prints only to realize it was left behind by Mr. Gus who was wearing Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Slippers. Belly Bag suggests they follow the rainbow trail she leaves behind wherever she goes if they want to find her, so they ride her rainbow all the way to the tanning salon. The Tanning Salon Lady tells them that they just missed Tiger, who finished her mystic brown special. Uncle Grandpa is distressed upon hearing this information, but Pizza Steve suggests they do things Tiger would normally do to find her. So they get tans, get manicures and pedicures, go shopping, and buy jewelry before winding up in a pet cemetery. After winding up in the cemetery, the gang assumes she is dead and begin to mourn her death. Uncle Grandpa can't accept the death of a friend, so he gets Frankenstein Juice from Frankenstein and carelessly pours it on the ground in hopes of reviving Tiger from the dead. The Zombie Pets rise from the ground and are ready to attack the gang. Uncle Grandpa asks them if they had seen Tiger, but just then Tiger let out a roar and revealed herself to be stuck in a tree because she is afraid of heights. Uncle Grandpa reassures her that they will get her a ladder back in the RV, but he is confronted by the Zombie Pets. Pizza Steve suggests he can take care of it because he is a "Black Belt" in "Italian Karate", but Uncle Grandpa points out that the Zombie Pets are too. The Zombie Pets begin to beat up the gang as Tiger watches. Tiger is afraid of heights, but she also doesn't wanna see her friends get mauled. She decides to face her fear and jump out of the tree to single-handedly beat up all the Zombie Pets. After fighting them off, she takes her now beaten up friends, drapes them over her back, and flies back to the RV. Uncle Grandpa apologizes to Tiger for not saying good morning to her, but Tiger reveals that she left the RV because Uncle Grandpa left the door open and she was curious to go out and explore. Where to Watch *Watch it here Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes